Playing With Fire
by Abigael-chan
Summary: Deidara has lived an eventful school life with his crazy friends, and never thought about what falling in love with the new kid, Sasori, might start. Sasori has blocked out all emotion, fearful of getting hurt. Can Deidara bring out the real Sasori?
1. The New Kid

Howdy once again! Another fic… What am I to do?! I wonder whether it's a good idea to start another fic without finishing the ones I'm already writing… This, could lead to intense writers block… Well! This is a Dei x Saso fic, *Squeals* I love this pairing… AU, of course, I shall have NO death in any of my fics J Well, I'd better start writing, or I'll never get this done!

**--Start--**

'_The New Kid'_

Looking into the mirror in front of him, Deidara deemed himself ready for school. He was wearing a black hooded jumper and a black t-shirt with a white tie printed on it. He was wearing relatively tight black skinny jeans, fingerless fishnet gloves and black All Star High Top Converse. He had just finished straightening his medium length blond hair and outlining his eyes in eyeliner. Finally, fixing his fringe so that it sat over his left eye, he grabbed his iPod and messenger bag and left his room.

"Mother, have you seen my GHD straighteners?" he heard his younger sister Ino call out from somewhere below him as he descended down the stairs.

"No honey, have you asked Deidara?" He heard his mother yell back. Uh oh, this could mean trouble.

He heard his little sister sigh as he entered the kitchen.

"I should of asked him in the first place…" she muttered and turned to face him.

With long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, you could say that Deidara and Ino looked a lot alike… but the hair and eyes is where that similarity stops. Ino was hot-headed, Deidara was nonchalant. Ino chose clothes that, to put it politely, were quite revealing whereas Deidara stuck with his black skinnies and converse. You get the message.

"They're in my room." Deidara answered before Ino had even had a chance to open her mouth. This, apparently, pissed her off.

"Well, could you get them for me? God knows I'm not going in there!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Get them yourself, you could do with the exercise." Deidara commented, jabbing at his sister's rather flat stomach for emphasis. He was only joking, but Ino didn't seem to quite catch the humour as she gasped and threw a piece of toast at him.

"Ino! Don't throw food please! And Deidara, don't tease your sister, she's weight conscious enough as it is." Their mother sighed, hands in the sink washing dishes. Deidara found himself wondering where she managed to find dirty dishes at half seven in the morning…

Turning around, he climbed back up the stairs and opened the door to his room. His room was rather tidy compared to the average teenage boy's with only the odd shirt or shoe littered along the floor. It had midnight blue walls, a large double bed complete with black duvet and sheets, a large wardrobe, a black couch/ fold out bed for when the guys stayed over, an old bookshelf that he used as a CD rack, and a large CD player that sat upon a chest of drawers, Deidara rather liked his room. Deidara's eyes locked onto the object that he entered his room for and he snatched the expensive straighteners off of his chest of drawers.

This is when he annoyed his sister for the second time that day. He knocked on the door to his sister's room, and, without waiting for a reply, he walked right in and… promptly received a shoe to the face. Great. That's bound to leave a mark.

"The hell!? You're supposed to wait for an answer before coming into someone's room! I could have been getting changed or anything!" Ino ranted before she spotted the sleek, black GHD straighteners. "Yay! My straighteners!" She said in a singsong voice. Bipolar or what.

"Whatever." Deidara replied, leaving the room before his sister went back to the 'I'mma eat you' mood.

Ten minutes, a slice of toast and nutella and a cup of coffee later, Deidara was quite ready to take on the world.

"Guys! Your gonna miss the bus!" Their mother yelled, causing Ino to fly down the stairs, hair stalk straight and make up perfect.

"Jeez Dei, sometimes I think you wear more eyeliner than I do!" Ino said with a grin, as the two headed out of the door.

"Well Ino, I know for a fact that I cover more skin than you do." Deidara replied, grinning a little himself as she playfully swatted him with her hand.

The walk to the bus stop was uneventful and merely consisted of Deidara and Ino bickering away like there was no tomorrow, comeback after comeback was thrown until eventually, they arrived at their destination, the bus stop.

After a fleeting wave, Ino and Deidara parted ways to hang out with their respective friends. Ino, with her friends, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari; and Deidara with his friends, Itachi, Kisame and Pain.

"Hey Dei," Kisame greeted through gritted teeth, busy with something that Deidara couldn't see as Kisame's back was to him. All he could tell was that it involved Itachi's hand.

"Hello Deidara." Itachi said, smiling briefly.

"Morning Deidara." Pain waved whilst writing something, most likely homework that was due in the day before.

"Hey guys," Deidara replied, taking a seat next to Itachi and leaning against a conveniently placed wall. Deidara could now view what was taking so much of Kisame's concentration, and groaned at the simplicity of it all. What happened to be taking up every inch of Kisame's concentration was a thumb-wrestling match. Which, Deidara noted, Itachi had now won without even so much as putting a hair out of place. Then again, he does always keep his jet black hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Itachi was wearing a dark grey hooded jumper, black skinnies and his trademark spiked belt, which had all the girls at school going for him.

Kisame had dyed his hair again, a familiar shade of midnight blue, spiked up slightly. Combined with his tight black t-shirt with 'JAWS' written across it in red, baggy dark blue jeans, and vans, Deidara noted that Kisame's style hadn't changed since he had met him, 2 years ago.

Pain looked like always, burnt orange hair and wearing a tight red 'I don't give a damn' t-shirt that showed off his muscles, black boot cut jeans with red all star high tops, and trademark 'piss me off and your dead' glare.

The bus finally arrived and everyone piled on, eager to see friends after the weekend. Deidara himself was looking forward to seeing the rest of their little group.

Deidara parked himself next to Itachi and, watching Kisame and Itachi engage in an epic battle of thumb vs. thumb, he placed his earphones in his ears and applied theme music.

Cue Kyrie for Orchestra, Death Note OST 2.

20 minutes, 24 rematches requested by Kisame and an increasingly grumpy Pain later, they reached the school and spilled out of the bus.

Waiting for them at the school gates were the rest of the gang: Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Tobi.

Hidan with his slicked back silver hair, was decked out in baggy jeans and grey t-shirt with 'F*ck You!' written across it.

Kakuzu was wearing black combats and a black t-shirt with 'Mon£y' written on it in green.

Konan, with her darkish blue shoulder length hair, was clad in a black tube top with a fishnet vest over it, black skinnies, black high heeled all star converse, sweatbands that Deidara knew for a fact weren't for sweat, and fishnet gloves.

Tobi, with his swirly orange mask, was wearing a simple black jumper and jeans, with orange all star high tops.

Now that everyone had assembled, Pain cleared his throat. Pain liked to think himself the leader of their little group, even going as far as to name it the Akatsuki.

"Right everyone, first order of business, go to class" Pain stated, there were numerous boos, but everyone was silenced by Pain's glare. "Second order of business… rile up the teachers and create classroom uproar!" Pain finished receiving several cheers.

Deidara and the others made their way to class hell-bent on causing chaos.

Not that Deidara was bothered if class was chaotic or not, he just liked to see his friends enjoy themselves.

5 minutes, whispered plan making and an annoying Tobi later, the bell rang, putting their plan into motion.

The teacher entered the room and instead of coming in alone and sitting at his desk like always, he came in with someone following and stood in front of his 4th year maths class.

"Alright kids, enough… I said enough. HEY!" The teacher yelled, finally silencing the class. "We have a new student, his name is Sasori Akasuna…" Deidara's eyes moved to the student in question and he felt his heart beat that bit faster. Sasori Akasuna had wild red layered hair, the longest parts just reaching the nape of his neck. He had eyes of hazel outlined faintly in eyeliner. He donned a black 'Play with fire and you're gonna get burned' shirt and fitted black jeans. Then Sasori's eyes met Deidara's.

And all at once, Deidara found himself smitten.

**--End--**

Wow!! What an ending! I love writing Deidara… Here's a question for ya! Try and find my favourite line in this chapter (hint: ouch,) and you can choose what Dei wears next chapter! Also, should I stick to 3rd person? Or move on to 1st? Let me know what you guys think, because without feedback, there wont be inspiration for more!

Peace out dudes,

xXxAbbyxXx


	2. A Not So Smooth Beginning

Wow, nice reaction to the last chapter guys! Even though SasoDei isn't that well known you all came through for me… *Dries eyes* Right, I rather like how I ended last chapter, but I felt it was too short… I was in a rush though! AND I was up all night writing! See how much effort I put into you guys? Anyway, Fanfiction keeps having a spaz attack when I upload… I mean, I had to fix last chapter cos for some reason, when I added the chapter it was all in bold… Weird, right?

Anyway, on to the fic!! XD

**--Start--**

'_A Not So Smooth Beginning'_

Deidara's heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest any minute.

"Right, Sasori, take a seat." The teacher said, waving his hand submissively. The teacher and Deidara locked eyes and Deidara sent him silent messages saying, 'please don't put him here, not next to me. Please!'

Apparently the teacher got his messages as a small glint appeared in his eyes. Not just any old glint. An evil glint.

"The seat next to Deidara is free. Deidara, raise your hand so Sasori knows where you are." Deidara was quite ready to kill that damn teacher.

He slowly raised a gloved hand and felt the heat rise to his face as Sasori's hazel eyes locked onto his own sky blue ones with a fierce intensity. His blush deepened when Sasori approached and threw himself down on the seat next to him. It's a wonder he cant feel the heat coming off of my body… can he?? Deidara thought to himself as he waited for his blush to subside. Sasori seemed to be busy picking at a loose thread at the hem of his sleeve when Deidara made himself look stupid for the first time that day.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Deidara," He said politely, Sasori turned to face him.

"Wow, I would _never_ of guessed that" The redhead mumbled sarcastically, letting his attention focus once again on the hem of his sleeve. Deidara bristled. Deciding that talking to this guy wasn't going to get him anywhere, he focused back on his school work, silently fuming. That is, until the redhead distracted him once more… by tugging lightly at a strand of Deidara's hair.

"Hey! What was that for, un?" Deidara asked, rubbing the spot in his head where the root had been pulled at.

"Bored." Sasori replied dryly. Drawing on the cover of his new jotter.

Ten minutes, some gum chewing and the sound of scratching pencils later…

Deidara, just out of curiosity, looked over to the side of him to get a better view of Sasori's doodle. Only to find out that it wasn't a doodle at all! Oh no, even in the short space of time he had been drawing it, Sasori's drawing had taken shape, elegantly so, to form an immense eagle, wings spread, pouring out a sense of royalty.

"Whoa…" Deidara breathed out. He himself excelled in art but never before had he witnessed speed drawing this accurate. Not that Deidara couldn't have beat him if he tried!

Sasori turned his heat at the sound of Deidara's voice. Glancing back down to his drawing in an attempt to follow Deidara's gaze. Realising the focus of the blonde's attention, Sasori opened his jotter, hiding the drawing from view, and began working on the assessment they were sitting.

When Deidara was sure that his face had lost some of its colour, he turned around in his seat to talk to Itachi.

"Hey, 'Tachi?" Deidara asked, making the raven haired boy look up from his test. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not giving you answers if that's what your after." Itachi deadpanned.

"No! I can do this on my own thank you! But anyway, are we meeting at the usual place at break un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Indeed, as far as I know. Wait a minute whilst I ask Pain." Itachi turned around in his seat and faced diagonally. "Pain, I take it you were listening to our conversation?"

"Yep" Pain answered.

"And?"

"Indeed we are Itachi, indeed we are."

Itachi felt a weird sense of foreboding when Pain uttered those words. Usually a sign that he had yet another crazy plan forming in his head, which would most likely involve; Itachi putting some poor unfortunate person who crossed Pain in a headlock, Hidan swearing manically, Pain cackling his ass off, and for some unknown reason, Deidara in a skirt. This was just a rough summary of what the Akatsuki got up to when given free time and enemies in the near vicinity.

Twenty minutes, students' minds decomposing, and waaay too much testing later, the bell rang.

Sasori got up, placing his books in his bag as he did so, and made to leave the room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You don't know your way around here, do you, un?" Deidara asked, getting a small shake of the head from Sasori. "If you want, you can hang around with me…" He trailed off.

"Alright." He replied quietly. "Look, I was rude to you before and, well… I guess I'm s-sorry." Sasori's tone became apologetic and Deidara quickly decided that he didn't like it that way.

"It's ok, first day at a new school? Hey, I'd be a little on edge too, un." Deidara gave a small smile.

"Hey Dei! You coming or what?" Kisame called from the other side of the room. Realisation flickered across Deidara's features as they approached the group.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll have to introduce you to the guys, un! Well, they know who you are already so- Oh you know what I'm trying to say!" Deidara flustered, bringing a small smile to Sasori's features.

"Careful there Blondie, you may lose some of your few precious brain cells." He smirked, seeing the reaction expression painted on Deidara's face.

"Hey! Look, just cos I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Deidara bristled, turning to face the group. "Right?" He asked them.

"Uhm…"

"Er…"

"Ah…"

"Hey dammit! I'm not thick, you know!" Deidara was beginning to flush. Sasori made a mental note that annoying the blonde was fun.

"Right," Pain announced, "Shall we get going?"

"You bet your ass we will!" Hidan added, opening the door of the school's main entrance.

Stepping outside, the rays of summer sun filtered through the vibrant green leaves and hit their skin as a soft breeze ruffled their hair. All except Hidan, who's hair was gelled back.

Sasori flinched as the sun caught his eyes and found himself being dragged by Deidara as they followed the rest of the group off of the school grounds and briefly, through some woods.

They came out of the woods into a clearing, where a massive oak tree stood guard over the area. It was obvious that there hadn't been anyone here in a while as the lush green grass grew tall and looked unkempt, but not in a bad way. In the centre of the clearing, there was a large circular table complete with comfy looking round benches, where the strange group of people Sasori happened to be with placed themselves. Sasori chastised himself for taking in the scenery like some girl.

The only seat left was to the right of Deidara and Sasori found himself to be glad, even if only a fragment, as he didn't know any other members of the strange little group.

"Don't just stand there Sasori! Come sit down, un!" Deidara said, patting the seat next to him. Sasori placed himself next to Deidara and found nearly all pairs of eyes at the table to be on him. The only exception being the strangely happy guy in the orange mask with only one eye hole.

Deidara cleared his throat. "Right," Pain stated. "I believe introductions are in order. Itachi, if you will."

"Alright." More throat clearing, but by Itachi this time. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, one of the two remaining members of the Uchiha family. You'll likely meet my foolish little brother at some point. He lacks hatred." Itachi finished.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and yes, my hair is blue. I like sushi and the seaside. Nice to meet you, Sasori!" Kisame smiled broadly.

"Name's Hidan, bitch, and you'd better remember, cos if ya ever forget, I'll pray to Jashin-sama to _smite_ your heathen ass!" Hidan grinned.

"I'm Kakuzu, and to put it bluntly, I like money. Nice too meet you." Hidan said, monotone, not looking up from counting his money.

"I'm Tobi! I like bunnies and sweet things! But most of all, Deidara-sempai!" Sasori noted the intense blush coming off of Deidara. "Oh, and guess what?? Tobi is a good boy!" Orange-mask boy said happily.

"I'm Konan," The only girl at the table said. "Yeas my hair is also blue, but no, I'm not related to Kisame. I'm skilled at origami and I like the colour orange. Nice to meet you" Konan smiled.

"I, am Pain." The boy, who appeared to be the leader, said. "Yes, Pain is my real name, yes, this is my natural hair colour, and _yes_, my piercings are real. I like religion, but I'm not a Jashinist like that sicko over there" Pain used his thumb to point to Hidan, earning an obscene reply.

"I heard that! Fucking leader…" Hidan half yelled.

"Anyway," Pain continued, "One day, I shall rule this world- I mean school."

Sasori took this as his cue to say his hellos and what not. After doing so, the group's eyes travelled from him to Deidara.

"W-what?" Deidara stammered.

"You're the only one who hasn't _properly_ introduced himself." Itachi answered.

"But he knows who I am, un!" Deidara replied.

"Oh? So he knows your likes and dislikes and such?" Itachi countered, one eyebrow raised. Deidara opened his mouth, but merely let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine…" Deidara muttered. "I'm Deidara, un, I like art and music. I excel in sculpting and I'm not a girl! I just like my hair long… and the eyeliner is just to make my eyes look bigger un! And- Aw hell… I'm gonna stop there before I dig my grave any deeper." Deidara cast his eyes to the floor.

"And we," Pain paused, no doubt for dramatic effect. "Are the Akatsuki."

Sasori processed those words. The Akatsuki huh?

Ten minutes, avid chatting and swearing, and one fist fight later…

"Right, we'd best be getting back." Pain stated, after looking at his watch. There were numerous nods.

"You guys go on ahead, I wanna talk to Sasori." Deidara said, placing a hand on said redhead's shoulder.

"Just… hurry, ok?" Itachi said. Taking his leave along with the rest of the group. Deidara took a deep breath.

"About them… They're crazy, explosively so, but don't judge them until you get to know them ok? That is, if you want to get to know them…" Deidara trailed off.

"What about you Blondie? Don't you care if I judge you? After all, you've just came out with that little speech there. Do you really care that much about them?"

"Yes. Yes I do. They've been with me since I was small, chased away all of the bullies and what not."

"Alright then. After all, I have no other friends here so…" Sasori trailed off. Deidara brightened.

"Ok then! Lets get back to the school, classes will start again soon."

"Alright."

And so, Deidara and Sasori headed back through the woods, getting lost once thanks to Deidara's poor sense of direction, and came out of said woods behind the school.

"Ack! Were late! Damn sense of direction. I know a shortcut, This way!" Deidara said, cutting through a narrow pathway between two of the buildings, ahead of Sasori who was taking his time. Rounding a corner he'd seen Deidara pass, he stopped.

Deidara was pinned against the tall redbrick wall with both arms held above his head. Highly flushed with another in close proximity, Sasori felt vaguely like he was intruding on something that would better go unwitnessed .

**--End--**

Oooooh! Cliff hanger much! I wonder what's happened to Dei?? :O Will Saso help?

Chapter 3 Sneak Peak!:

_Sasori pitied anyone who got in his way right now as he was seeing red. Throwing an emotion enforced punch, he successfully hit his target in the face. He was about to strike again when a sudden cry stopped him._

Peace out dudes,

xXxAbbyxXx


	3. A Not So Fateful Encounter

Hey peoples! Not much to say this time, other than I'm a very slow writer unless inspiration hits hard, so don't expect too much of me, ok? Oh, and if your going to favourite me, please review too! And the BEST gift you can give me in a review, would be telling what was good what was bad, and how I can improve.

So thank you italiangurlinamessedupworld! You gave me a good review. So you can have a cookie!

Onto the story!

**-Start-**

'_A Not So Fateful Encounter'_

Rounding a corner at the speed of light, Deidara, who was concentrating on getting to class, failed to notice the person standing in the shadows of the narrow gap between two school buildings until it was too late. He felt his back slam into a wall and cursed outwardly. He looked up into the eyes of his attacker and instantly narrowed his own eyes into a glare. Deidara threw a punch at his attacker only to have it blocked and his arms pinned above his head. The attacker leaned in.

"Hello Deidara. It's been a while."

"Sasuke." Deidara spat. "What do _you_ want?"

"I think you know what I want." Sasuke leaned in closer, lips almost brushing Deidara's, heating up his face considerably.

Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara saw Sasori come round the wall he'd just passed, and his face reddened even more, being caught in the situation he was in was incredibly embarrassing.

He saw Sasori do a slight double take, obviously taking in the scene in front of him. Sasuke obviously sensed Sasori's presence and decided to embarrass Deidara even more as he leaned in slightly and lightly brushed Deidara's lips with his own, causing Deidara's eyes to widen and for him to start thrashing around.

Even someone like Sasori who wasn't good at gauging emotion could tell that Deidara was not willingly participating in the act in front of him. He was about to say something to a boy who looked startlingly like Itachi when Deidara himself yelled out.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Ok. Definitely not willing.

Deidara thrashed around. Well, as much as one can thrash while pressed against a wall.

Sasori, decided to intervene.

"Let him go." Sasori spoke, in an almost bored, quiet tone. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? What's he to you? Your boyfriend, maybe?" Sasuke sneered.

"No. I barely even know him, I just don't like seeing pathetic people like you picking on others, so get out of here. While you still can." Sasori added, voice still low. Sasuke looked startled by Sasori's words.

"Are you threatening me red-head? I wouldn't do that if I were you, last guy that threatened me got put into intensive care!" Sasuke grinned.

"Look, I cant be bothered with this shit, so just leave, now-" Sasori started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Do not piss me off, red-head, cos it wont be pretty. Not for you or Blondie here." Sasuke warned, pointing toward Deidara.

Sasori smirked. Well, that is to say, he raised one corner of his mouth in such a slight movement, no one else would have been able to tell his expression had changed. This kid, whoever he was, -although he had to have been the other Uchiha because the resemblance to Itachi was uncanny- was annoying him now.

"You couldn't fight your way out of a plastic bag!" Deidara spat, side-stepping and twisting so as to free himself from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke, closed his eyes and smiled.

"You know what, red-head? I don't like you. And this, is what happens to people I don't like!" Sasuke snarled, and with that, turned and threw a punch aimed at Sasori, who, with almost cat like reflexes, dodged and Sasuke's fist hit the wall behind Sasori with a sickening thud.

Ok, so first he starts insulting him, and now outright attacks him? Sasori, was not a happy bunny.

He quickly stepped in behind Sasuke, -who was nursing his injured hand- and grabbed an arm, and twisted it behind his back, pressing him face first into the wall, making Sasuke cry out. Sasori leaned in close to Sasuke's ear.

"Do not irritate me. I've got a pretty nasty temper when provoked and you do _NOT _want to be on the receiving end. Do you hear me?" Sasori ground out. When he received no sign of acknowledgment from Sasuke, he twisted his arm further, making Sasuke yelp. "I said, _do you hear me_?"

"Yes! Alright, just let the fuck go!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth, the wall his face was pressed up against distorting the sound.

Sasori did as was asked of him, he let go of Sasuke's arm, but not before pushing him forward, where he raised his leg and kicked the bastard _out_ of the space between the two buildings, following after so the two were stood in a small, open space.

"…Wait a second… Red hair, hazel eyes… Ive heard of you!" Sasuke said, succeeding in irritating Sasori further. "They called you-" Sasuke was abruptly cut off as Sasori stepped closer in an intimidating manner.

"Look, I don't really care what you've heard, but I'm trying to start fresh here, so shut it."

"Ohh? I reckon you just don't want Blondie to know you're the prick known as Doku Sasori who was kicked out of his last school for nearly killing a guy!"

This, was the wrong thing to say to Sasori when he was already in a bad mood.

He snapped.

Sasori pitied anyone who got in his way right now as he was seeing red. Throwing an emotion enforced punch, he successfully hit his target in the face. He was about to strike again when a sudden cry stopped him.

"Stop! Sasori, stop! He's not worth it!" Deidara called out, grabbing onto one of Sasori's arms and tugging him back. Sasori lashed out, knocking Deidara back, and he cried out as he hit a wall.

This is when Sasori came to his senses. What, the hell, was he doing on his first day at a new school? Beating the crap out of a guy 'cos he irritated him, and hurting the only guy to offer friendship? He had to fix things. Now.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." He barked at Sasuke, who was more than happy to comply as he scrambled to his feet and fled, tripping once or twice in his haste to escape Sasori's wrath.

Sasori sighed and walked towards Deidara, who looked a little scared and was rubbing the side of his head.

"I… I'm sorry. You alright?" Sasori asked quietly,

"I'm fine, just a little shocked is all." Deidara replied, lifting his hand from the side of his head.

Sasori noticed he was bleeding, and cursed.

"Come on, we need to get that looked at. Where's the nurse's room around here?" Sasori asked, offering Deidara a hand up, which he took.

"I'll show you, un." Was all he said, taking a little longer than necessary to let Sasori's hand drop.

So Deidara led Sasori into a building nearby, where he pointed out a room here and there, explaining what class that was, and who taught there, who to avoid and other useful things.

Then they came to the nurse's office, which was a smallish room near the end of a long hallway that Sasori was sure he'd have to remember. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a female voice yell curtly. And they did.

The nurse's room had walls of a pale, lime green and large windows, which let in copious amounts of sunlight, through which you could see the odd dust particle floating through the air, and, at a large desk at the edge of the room, sat a woman with blonde hair and a very intimidating chest.

"May I help you?" She asked, turning to face them.

"Um… Tsunade… I-" Deidara started, but was cut off as the woman he called Tsunade got up from her chair and walked straight to them, brushing Deidara's hair away from the side of his head.

"How did this happen?" She asked, eyes not leaving the wound.

Her question was met with silence as the two boys struggled to find something to say.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Well? How did this happen?" She asked again, her tone slightly darker this time. She was becoming a little scary.

"I-" Sasori started, ready to tell the whole story himself rather than have Deidara do it. It would save Deidara the awkwardness of telling Tsunade he was being abused by Sasuke.

"I tripped!" Deidara said sharply, cutting Sasori off. Sasori's eyes widened a fraction.

"You tripped?" Tsunade repeated, obviously not believing the boy.

"Yeah, I was walking to class with Sasori and I tripped and sorta ended up attacking a wall." Deidara explained, chuckling sheepishly.

Sasori was ready to face-palm. Even the truth sounded better than that!

Tsunade was obviously not convinced, but there was little she could do to prove Deidara was lying.

So she tended to the wound, telling Deidara that he only had a minor cut that wouldn't even need stitches, but she wanted to keep him there for a while to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

So Deidara climbed onto a bed in the far corner of the room, close to one of the large windows. Sasori was halfway through the door when Tsunade stopped him.

"You. Stay, I want to talk to you." She said, and Sasori stepped back into the room, careful to quietly close the door behind him. "How did this happen? I mean, the truth." She said quietly, looking him directly in the eyes.

Sasori really didn't know what to say. He was torn between telling her the truth, and sticking with Deidara's lie. If he told her the truth, Deidara would probably never forgive him, but if he stuck with Deidara's lie, Tsunade was bound to wonder why they were so late on their way to class anyway. He knew which one was the obvious choice.

"He fell, like he said," Sasori said quietly, moving his eyes across the room til they landed on the boy curled up on top of the covers. Sasori hoped he couldn't hear them.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, and Sasori thought that was quite a stupid question. They'd both given her the same answer now, and she was still questioning them? She was beginning to get on Sasori's nerves.

"Yes I'm sure, I _was _there, you know." He stated, his eyes coming back to rest on Tsunade's own brown ones.

"Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist." Tsunade said, smiling slightly at Sasori's reaction.

"…Can I go now?" Sasori asked, opening the door, but the voice that replied to him was not one he was expecting.

"No! I mean… Well, could you come here a sec?" Deidara said, sitting upright suddenly.

For whatever reason, Sasori decided that he would comply with Deidara's request, and he walked over to the side of the bed upon which Deidara currently sat.

"Do you know where we're supposed to be right now? Cos our timetables are virtually the same, so…" Deidara trailed off, but it didn't matter cos Sasori knew what he was trying to say.

"Im not sure." Was Sasori's simple reply.

In truth, Sasori has already memorised his timetable, and didn't know why he was humouring the blond boy.

"Well, we should be in double biology right now so… Oh wait… you don't know your way there…" Deidara said, beginning to trail off once more.

Then Sasori said something completely out of character.

"Tsunade? Can I… wait here for a while? Just til Blondie here is finished growing his brain cells back…" Sasori added with a slight grin at Deidara's flustered reaction.

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine, see?" Deidara replied, almost leaping off the bed with a grace uncommon to him… and proceeding to slip with the clumsiness that _is_ common to him, crashing into Sasori's chest in such a manner that anyone who hadn't seen him slip would think the two boys were embracing passionately.

Which was just what Tsunade was thinking after she belatedly turned from her paperwork after Sasori called her name.

"Gah!" Deidara flustered, pushing back from Sasori and apologising profusely. He sat back down on the bed.

"Its… Fine." Tsunade said, blinking a few times to get the image of the two boys out of her head. "You can stay, but not for too long. You as well, Deidara. Class is important, y'know."

Fifteen minutes, a mocking Sasori, and an increasingly flustered Deidara later, Tsunade kicked the boys _out_ of the infirmary cos she couldn't concentrate on her work, and the pair headed off to biology, receiving many stares as they entered the classroom, Deidara flushing, and Sasori ignoring the whispers floating around the classroom as he found is way to a spare seat at the back of the room, which, funnily enough was next to Itachi. Sasori knew he needed to say something to Itachi about Sasuke, but it really could wait until the other nosy bastards in the class stopped staring at him.

As the teacher continued to drone on about cell structures, Sasori knew he was in for a weird lesson.

**-End-**

Well… This is long overdue. Im sorry once again, ahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I expect a review or two! :P

xXxAbbyxXx


	4. A Not So Easy Lunch Time

Author's note:  
Due to certain factors, such as my new laptop crashing unexpectedly, (which had all of my work for my stories, which includes chapters that were both finished and not.) and because I had not backed anything up, I lost all of it. Not only that, I lost thousands of photo's I had taken with friends to capture my life throughout high school so far. Needless to say I was more than a little distraught, and due to that I had, in all honesty, lost the will to write. I apologise for not getting my ass in gear before now and I will try my damnedest to get these stories up and running, and in due time, finished. So; now all of that is out of the way, I will continue this :)

**-Start-  
**  
_'A Not So Easy Lunch Time.'_

Trying to concentrate in a class full of chattering teens with no willing to learn was like trying to get rid of a headache through sheer willpower. It wasn't going to work, but you tried it anyway. This was the reason why Sasori strained his ears to pick up what the teacher was saying, despite the fact that he already knew most of the information that tumbled out of the teacher's mouth. Another thing that seemed to add to his new found concentration problem was the event that had taken place not that long ago. Sasori had not expected to get into a fight so early on at this school, whether the fight was his to be in or not. The presence of Itachi to his right also unsettled him slightly when he thought about the conversation that was sure to take place at some point that day. Surely Itachi must have had some inkling as to what was transpiring between Blondie and Sasuke? Sasori really didn't want to delve into this, all he wanted was to study hard and get through school. But just his luck, drama seemed to follow him wherever he went. Maybe it was the hair? A bright red beacon, perhaps, to attract people who wished to fight through mere testosterone surges. The thought was almost laughable. But Sasori wasn't about to randomly laugh, and especially not in class.

Making his mind up, Sasori tore a small piece of paper out of the back of his biology jotter and wrote a simple message, and folding it once he leaned over slightly, so as to be blocked from the teacher's view, and placed the handwritten note on Itachi's workbook; forcing him to acknowledge its presence. The older raven haired boy raised his eyebrow slightly at this, and unfolded the paper, scanning obsidian orbs across its contents.

_'We need to talk.'_

Itachi sighed, it was so unlike him to pass notes in class, but he had a feeling he needed to reply to this one.

_'Yes. I believe we do. Lunch time?'  
_  
Sasori inwardly scoffed. If anyone else was to read this, they would probably jump to the conclusion that the two were a couple going through relationship problems. As if!

_'Yeah. Where?'  
_  
Itachi paused at this. Where indeed… they couldn't risk discussing this in a public place such as the canteen, because god only knows what would happen should someone go overhearing this and spreading rumours like a nasty STD.

_'Accidentally forget your bag after the bell goes. I'll send Deidara on ahead.'_

His instructions were simple. And although Sasori didn't like being ordered around, he was going to follow them anyway. All that was left was to wait out the rest of the lesson in boredom; after all, he couldn't hear a _damn_word the teacher was saying. You'd think he'd take more charge of his own class! What a weakling. A sigh escaped Sasori's lips as he opened his notebook to the back page and picked up his pencil. He let his mind wander as he doodled on the blank page before him.

Maybe the reason he was getting involved in this mess was because the blond kid was just so helpless. He felt something similar to an urge to protect him, which Sasori did not like in the _least._ He wasn't supposed to feel anything, for _anyone..._ not any more He hadn't felt for a long time, and if his emotions were suddenly beginning to resurface, well, that was a very bad sign, to put it simply. Although, when he'd sealed up those emotions long ago, he had cast out the good with the bad. He found himself faintly envious of people he saw in the streets, smiling, laughing, _loving._At the same time, it was unnerving.

Half an hour of inner turmoil later…

The bell's shrill cry brought Sasori out of his thoughts, and he was secretly very grateful for it. Students stampeded out of the biology lab in a frenzied animalistic gush, while Deidara, Itachi, and himself were the last to leave due to actually acting like _humans._Jeez.

Halfway down the hallway, Sasori felt Itachi's gaze on him, and doubled back, feigning forgetting his school bag. Deidara was not amused, because Sasori didn't know his way around, Dei was worried that he'd get lost. He voiced this opinion aloud and the cogs and gears in Itachi's mind began to whirr.

"I shall accompany him. Please go on ahead and save our seats." This wasn't a request, Itachi's tone commanded obedience, despite being calm and quiet.  
Deidara muttered almost inaudibly under his breath before turning and walking off, or, stalking off would be more accurate.

Itachi walked calmly back towards the classroom that they had not long ago vacated. It wasn't as if he had far to go, they'd made it only a little way down the hall before he'd given Sasori the 'signal'. The door was wide as Itachi entered the room, and a seemingly sulking Sasori stood with his back against a wall, and his eyes cast somewhere out the window.

"So. Your little brother is a bit of a dick." Sasori stated, gaze not moving from the outside world.

"It would seem so, I'm afraid. What has he gotten himself into now?" Itachi did not sound angry, merely fed up.

"Not sure what he's gotten into before, but he's certainly trying to get into Blondie's pants right now. Much to his protest." Only after saying this did Sasori lock eyes with Itachi, and an almost feral rage was displayed for a split second before all emotion was hollowed from his eyes, and he became his indifferent self once more. Itachi rubbed a hand across his forehead, appearing vexed.

"I asked him to leave Deidara alone, but it would appear that that brat will not listen to anyone, not even me." a sigh escaped Itachi.

"Well he certainly listened to my fist earlier." Itachi's head snapped up at this, and he seemed to be struggling with a clashing of emotions.

"To be honest, I do not have it in me to reprimand you for that, I believe he likely deserved it. At any rate, we should keep tabs on the situation, and brainstorm a solution between the two of us."

"Sure, whatever." It was as good of a reply as he was likely to get from Sasori.

Leaving the room of very little learning value, the two walked in silence, barely meeting a soul before reaching the canteen. The thunderous noise that signified a gathering of teenagers crashed into their ears as Sasori followed Itachi into the lunch queue, picking up a mere apple and a can of coke. It didn't take long for him to spot 'their' table, as he could see Deidara and Pain waving their arms at him like manaical airplane conductors. Sighing, he walked over and took 'his' seat next to Deidara and bit into his apple; satisfied with the crunch that followed.

"So, how are you finding this school?" Pain asked, and Sasori looked up to meet eyes with him.

"It's ok, better than my last."

"Ahh, well that's nice." the formality in his voice made Sasori roll his eyes.

"Jeez, _leader,_don't go so polite on us, for fucks sake..." Hidan laughed. Sasori still couldn't quite figure out how he got away with swearing all the time, even in class.

"Well I'm sorry I want to be nice, jeez. Also, watch your mouth Hidan, Snake Eyes be patrollin'."

Now, as he had learned from Deidara's hushed explanation, Mr. Kabuto Yakushi, or, Snake Eyes as he's better known, is a particularly nasty assistant teacher, with a penchant for keeping a close eye on the Akatsuki and all their doings. At this particular moment in time, he was creeping around the lunch room, apparently keeping order in all the students, but every so often his eyes would flicker back to the Akatsuki's table, much like a snake stalking it's prey. How creepy.

15 minutes of avid banter, a cursing Hidan and one fist fight later, something rather peculiar occured.

Konan sat stalk upright in her seat, pale face even whiter than usual as her eyes opened wide. She made a wild dash from the table and out of the canteen, barely knocking over another girl in the process. Many confused looks could be seen from around the Akatsuki's table as the familiar murmur of gossip began.

"What's with her?" asked Kisame, scratching his head.

"Fuck knows." was Hidan's simple reply, causing the leader to chew him out for yet more cursing. Although, Pain's eyes never left the doorway the entire time.

Meanwhile, Konan was wiping the tears from her eyes. Her throat burned painfully, as her entire lunch had just come back to haunt her. Great. She'd caught a bug, just wonderful. She layed her head down on the toilet seat, for once not worried about germs, just greatful for the cool against her forehead. She'd been feeling off for a while now, but this was the first case of actually throwing up she'd had to deal with. It was probably the start of a demon period, she was certainly due for one of those. It was what, the 18th today? Her eyes shot open wide for the second time that day as she realised she was _over_due a period.

She was 8 days late.

And she was never late.

**-End-**

I dunno guys, do people even still use this site? Do people even still read my stories? I'd expect not, as i have literally been gone years. I hope I can get back into the swing of things though, HOWEVER, a little shout out from you guys reading would help greatly!  
As always,  
Abby.


End file.
